That's Just the Way It Is
by the female apophis
Summary: Sam's had a bad day. Jack decides to help her out. Plz R&R peeps. I need it to live...


That's Just the Way It Is

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Sam's had a bad day. Jack decides to help.

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: After having an utterly crappy day, I decided to write this. So a lot of what I was feeling at the time it put into words by Sam. Hope you like it. Keep in touch, keep me posted, keep me prized...

********************

Grrr...

Sam was not happy. She had had one of the worst days to date, and it kept getting worse. Her back had been sending shooting pains down to her feet and back all day, it rained the entire time they were on their mission, and then to top it all off, she had to finish a project that needed to be sent to Washington. She wanted to keep it another week to work on it some more, but Hammond had said no.

She wasn't having a good day.

When she got home that night, she unceremoniously dropped her stuff on her table and made her way to the kitchen. There was some wine in her fridge that was saying 'Drink me Sam, you need me...' And she was sure the thing was right. She did need it.

She grabbed the bottle and a glass. After getting the items she made her way to her bedroom and then into her bathroom.

She set the wine and glass down while drawing some water for a nice relaxing bath. She threw some bath beads in and then added some kind of bubble stuff.

Making her way back into her room to retrieve some candles, she shed her clothes and crossed over to her CD player. After popping in her Norah Jones CD she turned it on and began listening to the soulful music. She grabbed her candles and strolled back into the bathroom.

She sunk gratefully down into the bubbles and proceeded to pour herself a glass of the delicious wine. She sipped on it and began to get lost in her thoughts.

She usually thought about work when she got home at the end of the day, but today her thoughts turned to someone instead.

The past few weeks had been hard on all of them, what with Daniel coming home and everything. Then there was the whole thing with Teal'c and the mini-O'Neill. It had been rough.

She still wondered how he did it. He was the second in command of the SGC, and still managed to run SG-1. And to top it all off, he never seemed to be effected by it all.

__

How does he do it? Maybe he can give me some tips the next time I see him.

She continued to muse about him for sometime. She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there until she heard the CD start over.

She unwillingly got up out of the now luke-warm water and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her. After making her way back into her room, she slipped on some underwear and let the towel slid to the floor. She picked up her navy blue bathrobe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

As she tied it into place, there was a knock on her front door. Walking down to open the door, she didn't even realize she still had a towel in her hand to dry her hair with.

"Who is it?"

"Carter, it's me. Open up."

She smiled and pulled the door open. Standing there was her CO looking utterly delicious in his khaki slacks and black T-shirt. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she noticed that he had his leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

Damn he looked sexy.

She banished the dirty thought that suddenly popped into her head and let him in.

"So...what are you doing here sir?"

"Just came by to check and see how you were doing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wasn't really expecting company tonight. But I'm glad you decided to stop by."

They shared a smile and Sam sat down next to him on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink sir?"

"No, I'm good."

"I'll just go get dressed...um, I'll be back in a minute."

She got up and made her way back to her bedroom. As soon as she dropped the bathrobe she heard the door quietly close behind her. Before she had time to turn around, she felt his arms circle her waist.

"Don't move."

"I wouldn't even if I could."

His hands crept up her stomach and slowly came to rest on her shoulder. He turned her around in his arms before sliding one hand down her back, while the other made its way to rest on her hip. The actions sent shivers of pleasure up her spine.

Jack noticing the effect he was having on her, smiled, and placed a kiss on her neck. She moaned and he smiled against her skin before continuing his assault on her body.

"Jack."

He had never heard his name said with so much passion before. He looked at her and watched as her eyes slowly opened just to gaze into his own.

She nodded and pulled him over to her bed where he proceeded to push her gently back toward the pillows.

"You know, I'm starting to feel a bit overdressed here. Wanna help me out?"

"Of course. Where do you want me to start?"

He didn't have a chance to answer before her hands were already undoing his belt buckle and pushing his pants down. He shifted his legs and the offending item slid off. His shirt soon followed.

Sam woke up the next morning to find that she had a slight hangover and there was an arm draped around her waist. Turning her head to gaze at her captor she smiled as the previous evening's events came back to her.

She thought he was sexy before the clothes were off...she was getting hot just thinking about it again.

She loved the way his body had looked. The way it glistened with sweat. The way his eyes were so dark and so full of emotion that he usually hid from the world. The way that all three times he had made sure that she was pleased before coming himself.

The man spooned up against her began to stir and as he sleepily opened his eyes she greeted him with a smile which he was glad to return.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself."

The two lay cuddled up like that for quite sometime just lost in their own thoughts before the same thought hit them at the exact same time.

"Oh crap." They muttered together.

What were they gonna do about Hammond?

~fin~

Ha, you've gotta live with that much for a while. If you want me to continue, I might. It all depends on the number of reviews I get for it. So...

REVIEW RIGHT NOW!!!

"The federal government is considering a proposal that would update the warning label on beer and other alcoholic beverages. For instance, one of the new warnings says, 'Caution: Excessive drinking could cause karaokee.'"-Conan O'Brien


End file.
